Packie's Arrest
by naughtygirlx
Summary: Packie McReary gets arrested but meets a cocky cop along the way FIRST FIC YAY!


**Keys**

**Bold = Me Talking to you directly.**

_Italic = Words on paper or other._

(Brackets) = Whispering

Underlined = Places or time or date.

**Hi this is my first Fanfiction story altogether and i worked really hard on it so I hope you like it. :)**

15/8/2005

01:46

Algolquin, Liberty City

Whats your name? Packie shouted as he speeded the blue infernus through the crowded street.

SHARICE my name is Sharice! the scantily clad woman replied

Huh oh wait I wasn't listening Charlotte. He replied still not knowing her name.

Oh my god of course you didn't hear me

cos you off your own ass on coke to even realise i'm here, and you need to pay another $50 for another 10 minutes man! She shouted, angry at the intoxicated Irishman.

Stop your vehicle we and we won't shoot, the female officer demanded.

Even though the it was unlikely he stopped.

WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN' MAN WHY YOU STOPPIN! the hooker screamed.

Well, hello Packie long time no see. The cop said

I... He mumbled still intoxicated from the cocaine and Pißwasser

The cop was 5'4 and had long black hair, she was full american and sexy as hell, her name tag read Denton. Packie got a glimpse of her tag and his eyes opened.

Oh crap. He whispered

Hello, Alice. He smiled at her

It's Denton asshole, sergeant Denton, now get outta the car dick head.

ok. He replied

He looked for Sharice but she ran for it before Officer Denton got there with his Coke.

Shit, my coke shit shit shit it's gone it's gone oh my god help she stole my cocaine, I know I had to much and now i'm stressed but help she stole my coke!. He shouted.

Ha! Packie Mcreary you are so dumb under the influence, I'm takin' you to the station. She laughed as he got in her car. (Good luck gettin' through this one asshole) she whispered.

East holland police station

Sergeant Alice Denton walked into the room with Packie sitting at the desk looking at the mirror on the wall.

It's ok Mcreary I told them it's private so they aren't there.

He let off a sigh of relief, he was always nervous when he was being watched.

She turned the tape recorder on. "beep"

This is Sergeant Alice Denton the time is 15:32 and this is Patrick "Packie" McReary's questioning

Well, you've been here 14 hours yer mom knows your here and so does your sister. She told him

Well sweetheart why don't you tell me why i'm stilll here ?. He said slyly

You've been charged with possession of drugs and prostitution, you do realise that you could spend 18 years in jail for this!.

And what?.

Oh your a fuckin' idiot .

No i'm not, your a fuckin' idiot (Bitch)

HA! at least I have someone to fuck other than a whore who steals coke from asshole Irishman.

FUCK YOU! I've had loads of girls from the age of 13 bitch!.

Well atleast i have a job, prick.

She slapped him and they looked at eachother. Her eyes studied his fugure and the red mark on his cheek. He stared at her gasping at the sight of her fine breasts.

What you lookin' at, perv. She asked him.

A whore and a fishermans daughter. He replied.

Her eyes opened and her mouth dropped. She jumped on him slapping him again with anger in her eyes until he rolled her over and got on top of her, holding her arms down and she pushed him over struggling to keep him down, until she looked him in the eyes directly, she leaned towards him and before she can he kissed her softly she was lost in the moment before she saw where he is going.

She pulled his shirt off revealing a nicely shaved chest and a clover tattoo on his shoulder and a tattoo that said Packie on his right arm, she took her police jacket off and sat on the table he unbuttoned her shirt one by one ready to kiss and lick her body.

As the last button seperated from the hole he saw her full chest only covered by a black flowery bra and a winged heart tattoo near her thigh. She grabbed his belt and started unfastening it and unzipping his jeans, she put her hand down his boxers touching him, excited about what was happening at the moment. He took of his shoes and socks pulling his jeans down so he now had no clothes on except some black tight boxers.

She pulled her tight pants off revealing black panties with the same texture on as the bra, as there lips touched the moment got better and better. He ripped off her panties and kissed her lips then neck and lower to her abdomen and finally reaching her soft spot with his tounge rolling along her clitoris. She moaned in pleasure as he hieghtened the sensation with every touch.

STOP! Take me on the table NOW!. She demanded.

He unstrapped her bra and kissed her breasts, she pulled his boxers down and grabbed his warm, hard member and lied down on the table ready for him to pump her hard. He threw his boxers on the floor and placed his penis inside her causing her to moan and gasp as he slid his hot cock inside. She placed one hand on his back and the other on his ass cheeck, he started moving up and down slowly and she bit his neck as he started going faster and harder.

After a while he was in full momentum showing her pleasure she never would have got from her husband, she was extatic as the sex was getting even better than before.

PACKIE! LETS DO COWGIRL oh oh oh oooh yes yes oh. She screamed down his ear as he continued fucking her herder and faster disobeying her plea for the cowgirl position.

He eventually gave in and took his cock out of her and while she was still in the moment of pure bliss and pleasure she jumped on him not bothering to use the table, instead going for the floor she moved up, down, round and round faster than a mechanical bull Packie groaned as she was in the momentum, but he was scared she would lose it and suddenly..

OH Packie I'm coming, oh yes yes harder, faster Oh yes oh yes oh yes ooh ooh ooh yes carry on. Nearly Nearly Nearly Nearly Nearly Nearly Nearly Nearly Nearly Nearly Nearly Nearly yes. She screamed with pleasure in the soundproof room.

OOOH you are a damn goooooood bitch at sex maan you are the best oh oh oh oh i'm coming GIRL!

They both came simultaneously Packie was red in the face and Alice fell onto him, they kissed with him still inside her she retained her breath and got up retrieving her clothes she got dressed as did Packie he bent over to get his pants and she noticed a tattoo on his left ass cheek it said Packie just like the one on his arm.

Hey you got your name on your ass cheek. Your nice, firm, round, tanned ass she looked at his ass for a minute because it looked so good for her.

He got dressed and kissed her.

Should we meet up again?. He asked her with a smlie on his face.

She gave him a big kiss before letting go.

(Sure thing you sexy asshole) she gave him another kiss and walked out.

16/08/2005

18:21

East holland Police station

Packie, your ready to go. A female voice said.

Well hello hot lips. He gave a warm smile and kissed her.

Get outta here. She told him

OK. He was about to leave

(Wait, here meet me here at that time. She slipped him a note.

(Why?). He asked

(Because we're goin' to kill my husband). She revealed

Ok but don't you love him?.

Noo not anymore. She kissed him and walked off

Wierd. He smirked and left wlaking through the heavy rain home...

**This took me 7 hours through looking after kids, eationg and washing plus using the toilet. :) Thanks for any nice reviews :)**

**I find Packie HOT!**


End file.
